


Powerful (Stan Pines x Reader)

by eroticincubi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 30 something Reader, Boss/Employee Relationship, Chair Sex, Cum shot, Established Relationship, F/M, Old Man, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours at the Mystery Shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful (Stan Pines x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First of all, I'm going to hell; that's a given. Second I was inspired by a few people while writing this fic including sniggysmut on tumblr who drew some naked!Stan some time ago.
> 
> Also I was listening to Powerful by Ellie Goulding while writing this fic. Enjoy.

It was the end of the day and Stan had already closed up the shack for the night. Soos had already gone home but I stayed behind to help the old man restock the shelves. I grabbed one of the boxes of snow globes we kept in back and carried it into the shop, my mind wandering on various thoughts of, _'What's for dinner tonight?'_ and _'Think I'll catch up on my favorite show!'_ while holding one of the snow globes in one hand and with the other I pushed it to the back of the shelf.

It wasn't until after I finished with the first box and was dismantling the cardboard into foldable parts when Stan snuck up behind me. It was his hands that I felt first, the way they covered my shoulders and his thumbs squeezed at the muscles. It wasn't a lecherous or even a sinister touch, it was-- for lack of a better word, kind and pretty unexpected. I'm not sure as to when my viewpoint of this older man changed but he grew on me overtime the longer I continued to work for him at his shop. There was another thing I knew about him, Stan never did anything for anyone unless he was getting something out of it. The red warning flags were waving in my face but I didn't care and that subject would be something to think about later. Right now he was squeezing and massaging all the right places on the back of my neck and shoulders. Places that haven't been touched in too long.

"Oh man," I breathed and closed my eyes while I began to indulge myself at the touches that Stan was giving me, "Yeah right there." 

The heat of his body pressed snuggly against my back while those firm hands on my shoulders began to side down my arms until they reached my elbows. My eyes were still closed and I held my breath when those idle hands moved over my hips then up the front of my body. A small whimper passed my lips, as much as I hated to admit I was enjoying myself. How long had I wanted this? Stan's large powerful hands caressing my body, spreading arousing, tingling currents across my skin?

"Feels great don't it, _________?" even his voice teased me with aching anticipation and it caused the small hairs on the back of my neck to rise involuntarily. 

I suppressed a moan as much as I could by biting the insides on my lips together, that didn't go unnoticed by the older man behind me for I felt him grin before addressing me again.

"Think I haven't noticed how ya look at me? I catch ya sometimes right before ya look away. Cheeks red like cherries, lookin' all nervous and not knowing what ta do with yourself. Kinda hard not to just bend ya over and fuck you on the counter." he then moved to cup my breasts one in each of those large heavy hands.

"O-Oh!" I arched my spine back against him which also exposes more of my neck for him to explore with kisses and bites.

"Not runnin' away from me this time are ya? Heh, looks like ya want this as much as I do."

I licked my lips before turning my head to look at him and nod, "Ye-yeah," I breathed my reply, "You've got some kinda pull on me, old man."

His reaction to that was instant, I guess he wasn't expecting me to say that or he expected me to say something else by the way he watched me now. His eyes then narrowed and I felt his fingers skimming across my top and over my now hard excited nipples, "Ah-Ahh!"

"Heh, get over here," he spoke gruffly and grabbed at one of my hands which caused me to drop the folded box onto the floor now forgotten.

Stan lead me over to the register counter and he easily lifts me up to sit me in front of him. Parting my legs he stood comfortably between them, the now obvious tent in his slacks rubbed against my still clothed sex. Heat and excitement bloomed in my stomach then ran like an electric current throughout the other limbs of my body. 

Stan's fingers fumbled with the buttons of my shirt, "God damn," he cursed, as though he was cursing at the fact as to why I wasn't already naked in front of him, "ah fuck it I'm going for it!" I saw how ready he was to rip my shirt in half and I quickly stop him.

"For fuck's sake Stan don't rip the only shirt I have!" I cursed and gently pat his hands away to unbutton my shirt as quickly as I could; Stan chuckled, his hands braced against the counter behind me, "What's so funny?" I asked looking at him feeling frustrated.

"I think that's the first time I actually heard ya curse." which must be true I was trying my best to keep my swearing down to a minimum especially since this place will have the occasional tourist kid or two.

We could argue about that for hours but we didn't have hours and I finally peeled my shirt off to show him my (favorite color) bra, I was even wearing the matching panties that came with them, boy was he going to be surprised. The look on his face however was one that I was going to remember for the rest of my life and I grinned as I watched him stand up fully so that he could touch at the fabric still covering me, "Jesus..." he hissed and pulled my bra down which causes my breasts to bounce out of them.

"Hot damn! It's been ages since I've seen a pair of hot juicy knockers," I snorted at that, really Stan? "What am I wrong, toots?" he grinned and lowered his head over my right breast to give the nipple a lick followed by a starving tugging suck. 

One of his hands gripped the edge of the counter while his other attached itself to my other breast, rolling the soft mound at first then his fingers plucked at then gently twists at the nipple. I braced my weight over my left forearm, my other hand knocked the fez off of his head so that I could run my fingers through his silver hair, huh, soft. 

There was a moment where my mind raced with thousands of questions the first being, "Is this real?" followed by, "Is this really happening?" and ending with, "Hot damn, would you do that again?"

"Yeah babe, I can do that again," I heard Stan's breathy voice above my ear, I then felt that cocky smile on his face. One of my hands came up and I felt my fingers cover over my lips with shocked embarrassment.

"Shit," I hissed feeling self conscious now, "I didn't mean for you to hear that."

He chuckled again before pressing more kisses against my neck, "Don't sweat it doll, I kinda like ya undone like this. Shows me I'm doin' somethin' right."

I didn't want him to get the best of me so then I quickly decided to turn the tables on him by reaching down between the front of our bodies to cup and rub the front of his slacks. Yep, just as I expected already hard and eager to play. Undoing both the button and zipper of his slacks I reached in only to be greeted by something that I was not expecting at all. 

"Oh, what the hell are you packin' old man?" I asked surprised to find exactly what it was that Stan was sporting under his boxers, "Shit and that's all you." My face heated up anew; how that hell was I going to get all that in me?

Of course my choice of words earned me another throaty chuckle from Stan and before I knew it he grabbed my hand again and dragged me into house part of the shack. He then sat down on his recliner which was in front of a fairly old television set then gave me what he probably thought was a sexy looking leer.

"Come on up doll," Stan winked and pat at thigh nearest me, "ya know ya wanna ride the Stan 'o war."

The what 'o what? Whatever... Deciding not comment I settled for straddling his lap to face him with my hands bracing the headrest of the old upholstery. I blushed. I mean he was a charismatic old man, built like a marshmallow and yet here I was in his lap getting played with and it was actually fucking working. 

“You know you wanna rub it,” 

“I don’t!” 

“He’s waitin’ for ya toots,” I glared and started down at the hard bulge in his boxers knowing too well what was waiting for me. I then cautiously and curiously started rubbing at him again, thumbing the thick hard tip over and over. I have to admit, Stan was pretty huge. At first I was actually suspecting something soft and flaccid and weird looking but he had the stamina of a 25 year old man and it felt so good. He smirked. 

“Were you expectin' something different doll? I told ya you wouldn’t disappointed,” he grinned up at me again and winked.

“Ugh, you pig.” I grunted while removing the rest of my clothes and tossed them behind me. 

"Hmm, eager little thing ain'tcha? I like it, I like it," Stan chuckled and watched me with a wicked smile and ravenous eyes.

"Stan, don't tell me you're nervous," I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair again and kissed him. The rough stubble on his face lazily scratched against mine until my lips felt just a bit numb, "Huh,"

"What?"

"Don't you think it's weird how guys just need to remove their pants while the girls are completely naked when they fuck?"

"Jesus Christ kid, you're thinking about that _now_?"

"It's a legitimate quest-- _oh_!" my train of thought was rudely interrupted by a couple of Stan's thick fingers rubbing and circling my slit.

"Much better," he grinned and continued to finger me until I was practically dripping against his thighs.

Moving his hands aside I lowered myself down onto his lap and I felt him filling up and stretching my insides. I hissed softly as that first satisfying burn began to dull away until I raised my hips up again and then lowered myself the second time.

"Good God in Heaven you're amazing," Stan breathed, his head tossed back against the chair, his eyes drifted shut and his hands slowly caressed up from my thighs to hold at my waist while I continued to work my body against his. 

Stan cupped my cheek and I felt the rough pad of his thumb caress over my lips when I parted them to suck it in, running my tongue under the callous before sucking the base of his thumb even deeper into my mouth before letting him go with a kiss at the tip.

"Fucking _hell_ __________ where the hell did you learn to do that? Shit!" his voice grew huskier than usual and I felt his hips snap up slamming himself if possible even deeper into me; I cry out with pleasure at the fullness.

"Oh, like it rough do ya? Plenty of that where it came from, shit you really love ta get fucked. Never would have thought by the looks of ya." he grunted while I felt the broad side of his thumb rubbing circles over my clit again.

I moaned loudly feeling myself clench involuntarily at the contact while that wonderful burn on my impending orgasm returned," M-more!" I whined, my hands gripping at the backing of the chair and my thighs trembled, almost making me lose my current balance on the old man's lap.

I felt the warm wetness of his mouth again on my nearest nipple, sucking and licking at it which elicited another satisfied moan to pass from my lips along with his name. "Mmph yeah doll, say my name again," he growled demandingly then bites at my nipple between his teeth.

"S-Stan!" I cried out his name, then again another small bite.

"Heh, good girl," he moaned and smacked my ass with his free hand; that was what made me go over the edge.

Stan pulled out quickly and I felt the warm stickiness coating the backs of my thighs and just under my butt. Sounds of our caught up breathing echoed around the small room. I slumped over against him with my cheek resting against his shoulder. 

We moved into the bedroom a bit after that and I wiped myself down with one of Stan's old shirts then tossed it into a corner before climbing into his bed. It wasn't that big of a bed to begin with but that was okay, I've been told I was a cuddly sleeper.

"Dang, for an old guy you're pretty spry..." I mumbled sleepily then I felt another smack on my ass, "Ow!"

"I got yer old right here toots, now go ta sleep."

"You ass." I snickered then yawned and snuggled against him.

"Yeah, you love it." he murmured while he covered us both up with a blanket. 

...


End file.
